Do You Believe In Fairy Tails?
by Otaku345
Summary: Lucy is new to town. She moved since her parents were transferred. She now has to attend Magnolia academy and start a new life here. Lucy knows that she has do her best to make her parents happy, but she can't stand the fact that she had to throw away her life, friends, and school. But when Lucy runs into a cretin pink haired boy, he shows her that life is not as bad as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New town, new school, new student…

 **xXx**

In the town of Magnolia….

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and the Heartfilias just finished unpacking their last box. "I think that this house is better than the last no?" said Layla. "Yes I agree with you what about you Lucy?" asked Jude. Lucy who was on the couch was on her phone.

"no." she said.

"Why not Lucy?" asked Layla.

"I think our other house was better." Said Lucy.

"Oh Lucy I know who how you feel but we couldn't do anything. The payment we got offered here was much better then in crocus." Said Layla.

"The town was also better then Magnolia." She said.

"Well it was the capital so I can't argue with you there." Said Layla.

Lucy then got up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Good idea maybe if you go and look around you might come to like it here." Said Jude. "I doubt that." She said as she opened the door and left. She got outside and the sun eminently shone in her eyes. She walk down the front stairs and got on the sidewalk.

She then looked at her phone. "Lost?" a voice said. She turned around to see who said that. When she turns she finds a boy. He was tall with pink hair that was spiked up, tanned skin, and you could tell that he kept his body in shape. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a picture of a red dragon on it, pants that a chain hanging from them, and pair of black sneakers. She then looks up and makes eye contact with him.

"No…" she says. "Really? Sorry then." He said. And turns away. "Wait!" she says. "Yes?" he says. "I'm new here and don't know where anything is…could you show me around?" said Lucy. "Sure!" he said with a big Smile. "Really?" she said. "Ya I don't mind." He said. "Thanks" said Lucy. "Oh by the way I'm Natsu." Said Natsu. "Oh I'm Lucy." She said. "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy." Said Natsu.

"You to" said Lucy and they begin to walk. "So when did you move to Magnolia?" asked Natsu. "3 days ago." She said. "Oh so you're the new neighbours?" said Natsu. "How did you know?" asked Lucy.

"It's kinda obvious since there were moving trucks here 2 days ago and I've never seen you in the neighbourhood before." He said. "Well when you put it that way I seems true." Said Lucy. "So where did you move from?" Natsu asked.

"crocus." Said Lucy. "The capital?" said Natsu. "The one and only." She said. "Is it nice there?" he asked. "Yes it is there are so many flowers and everyone is so kind." She said.

"Well it's not know as the flower blooming capital for nothing." He said.

"Ya your right." She said. Natsu then saw some sadness coming from her and decided to change the topic. "So what do you want to see first?" asked Natsu. "The school." She said.

"Magnolia academy?" he asked. "Yup, I start there tomorrow." She said. "Well then I guess I'll see there tomorrow." Said Natsu. "Huh?" said Lucy. "I go to Magnolia academy as well. If you're lucky we might be in same class." He said.

"I don't that will happen." She said. They finally reach the school. "Here we are." Said Natsu as they stop in front school gates. "Wow it's so big!" said Lucy. "Ya well there are a lot of students that go here so they had to expand it." He said. Lucy just looked at the school that she was going to tomorrow. "What year are you in?" asked Natsu. "third." Said Lucy. "Really? So am I." he said.

"Well then maybe your right we could be in the same class." Said Lucy. And they both leave the school and continue the tour. Finally Lucy is back in front of her house. "Thanks Natsu I really appreciate you showing me around." Said Lucy. "Hey Natsu! Where have you been?" said voice. Natsu turned around to face the person. It was a tall man who had black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

He was wearing a black sweater, dark jeans and black sneakers. And he was also holding a bag in his hands. "What do you mean where have I been?" Natsu asked the man. "You were supposed to go to the store and get what dad told you!" said the man. "Oh sorry I forgot about that." He said. He then notices Lucy. "So who's this then?" the man asked. "oh she's our new neighbour." Said Natsu. "Let me guess you went and showed her around?" he asked.

"Yup" said Natsu. "Ok well then I'll let it slid this time. So who's is this?" he asked. "Oh this is Lucy, and Lucy this is my older brother Zeref." Said Natsu. "Oh it's nice to me you." Said Lucy. "likewise." Said Zeref and he made his way to the door. Opened it and when inside. Natsu then turned to face Lucy. "Well I better get going." Said Lucy. "Ok well see you tomorrow in school." Said Natsu.

"Yup." Said Lucy. "Hey maybe I might give you a tour of the school." Said Natsu. "We'll see." Said Lucy. "Bye!" said Natsu as he waved before he when into his house. Lucy waved back. Then went inside of her new home. "Oh Lucy your back. How was it?" asked Layla. "Fine" said Lucy and went to her new room.

 **xXx**

The next morning….

* * *

Lucy woke up and got ready. She packed her bag, got dressed and when downstairs to the kitchen. When she got in she saw her parents were already there and getting ready for work. "Morning Lucy!" said Layla. "Morning mom." Said Lucy. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked. "Yes don't worry about me I'll be fine." Said Lucy. "Ok well you have a good day of school." Said Layla. "I try." Said Lucy. And with that said she left the kitchen. She walked over and out on her shoes. Got up opened the door and left.

 **xXx**

At Magnolia academy….

* * *

Lucy was now in the office getting settled. "Ok here's you class schedule, your school uniform, student card, and your locker number. Any further questions?" asked the secretary.

"No" said Lucy. "Good, you're in class number 107. It's down the hall and the second door on the right." Said secretary. "Ok thank you." Said Lucy. "No hurry put and change into your school uniform and get to class!" she said

. "Ok!" said Lucy. Lucy got up and left the office. She went and got changed.

She then when to her locker. She put her lunch in it and went off to class. She is now standing in front if room 107. She is debating whether to open the door or not. She pulls all over her nervous together and knocks.

The opens and Lucy can see the class. "Whose there?" asked the teacher. "Some girl" said a guy who had black hair, a scare above his eyebrow, and a silver necklace with a sword on it. "Oh she must be the new student! Come on in." said the teacher.

Lucy did as instructed. She walks up to the teacher's desk and hands her the schedule. The teacher took it and began to write something.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" the teacher asked. Lucy nodded.

"Ok your seat will be in back at the free desk" said the teacher.

Lucy then walked over to her seat and sat down. The teacher then starts a lesson. About half way into class the door opens. The whole class turns around to see who it is. "Sorry I'm late." Said the voice. Wait that voice sounded to familiar.

"I would appreciate it if you came to class on time Mr. Dragneel, this is now your 7th late of the month." Said the teacher. "But I have a reason why." He said. "I don't want to hear it! Now sit down and pay attention." Said the teacher. The person the walks into the class and takes their seat. Lucy's eyes then widen when she sees who it is.

"Natsu!?"

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter on my new story! Feel free to leave any suggestions you have for chapters. I hope you all have a wonderful day, night or whatever time it is where you are! And remember…FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day at Magnolia academy…

 **xXx**

At Magnolia academy…

* * *

"Natsu!?" was Lucy's first reaction.

Well then he was right they were in the same class.

Natsu then walks over and sits down at his desk which is to the left of Lucy's. The teacher then gets back to the lesson. Natsu then notices Lucy siting to the right of him. He for some reason knew that she was going to be in his class.

And the rest of the class they just did work. After class they all got up and left.

Just as soon as Lucy left the class she was stopped by a certain pink haired boy.

"Hi Lucy!" said Natsu.

"Hi Natsu how are you?" she said.

"Fine…I was right." He said.

"Right about what?" she said.

"You know how I said how we could be in the same class?" said Natsu.

"Ya I guess you were right." Said Lucy.

"So how are you finding it here?" he asked.

"It's nice but I still don't know where most things are." She said.

"If you want I can show you around at lunch if you're cool with that." He said.

"Sure that would help a lot thanks!" she said then the bell rang.

"Well I gotta get to class." Said Lucy.

"Ya don't wanna be late on your first day." He said.

"Wait were will I find you?" she asked.

"Meet me here." He said as he left.

Lucy then got to her second class. When she got there everyone was starting at her.

"You must be the new student I presume?" said the teacher.

"Yes" said Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia?" says the teacher.

"Yes that's me." Said Lucy.

The teacher then told her to come inside the class. She then gave her a seat. "Ok class today you're going to get the assignment that I mentioned last class." She said. The whole class moaned.

"For this particular assignment you're going to work in groups of said. Everyone then started to talk out loud. "And one last thing you're going to do a presentation to the whole class, this will be due in 2 weeks. That is all." She said.

The class then got up and everyone got into groups of 4. Lucy look around to see who she could work with. But of course being to new student nobody really knew her so they did not want to work with her. Until someone approached her.

"Want to work with us?" a voice said Lucy then turned her around to see who asked her.

When she does she sees a girl with short white hair who is about the same height as she. She is standing next to another girl shorter than her and has blue hair that is also short. And with then is one more girl who has long brown hair and the tallest of the three.

"Uh s-sure." Said Lucy.

"Great oh by the way my name is Lisanna." Said the girl with white hair.

"I'm levy Mcgarden, it's nice to meet you" said the short one.

"Cana." Said the tall one.

"Your Lucy right?" said Lisanna.

"Yes "said Lucy.

"Well I presume you need a group to work with right?" said Lisanna.

"Yes but do you really want to work with me?" asked Lucy.

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Levy.

And with that Lucy got a smile on her face. "Ok then let's get to work." She said. And with that they all sat down together and started on the project.

 **xXx**

* * *

It was now lunch time and Lucy was on her way to her class where she is supposed to meet up with Natsu. Lucy is now just about at the class room. She makes a left and sees some pink not too far away. She walks towards sees Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Said Lucy.

"Hey!" said Natsu.

"Ready?" he asked,

"yup." She said.

And the two and of them start to walk.

Natsu first shows her where the rest of her classes are.

He then showed her around the rest of the school.

"Hey Natsu?" said Lucy.

"Ya what is it?" he said.

"Thanks I really appreciate you doing all this for Me." she said with a smile.

"No problems that's what friends are for right?" he said.

"Ya!" she said. And the two of them spent the rest of lunch together.

 **xXx**

* * *

At the end of lunch they both went to class. The rest of Lucy's classes were boring.

She couldn't wait for school so she get home and chat to her old friends. It seemed like 1 minuet was about 10! But soon her wish came. Lucy was in her last class of day and she was watching the clock.

Waiting for that bell to ring. And finally it did. She nearly jumped out of her seat and left the class. She rushed to her locker got her books and made her way to the doors. But she ended bumping into a certain pinket.

"Yo Lucy!" said Natsu.

"Hi Natsu." She said.

"Wanna walk home together?" he asked.

"s-sure." She said.

"We just have to wait for Zeref." He said.

"Oh that's ok!" she said.

Even though she wanted to go she stilled wanted to walk with Natsu, it also made since sine they are next door neighbours. They waited for about and 5 minutes later Zeref comes and they leave.

* * *

They are all making their way home now. "So Lucy where did you move from?" asked Zeref.

"Oh I'm from crocus." She said.

"The capital, heard it's nice with all the flowers they have." He said.

"It is" she said.

She was wondering why Zeref was all of a sudden interested in her. Well it does make sense sine he is Natsu's older brother and older siblings loom out for the younger ones.

"So are you in the same grade?" Asked Zeref.

"Yes why?" she asked.

"Just-""he just curious since his in his 4th year and that's what they do." Said Natsu as he cut off Zeref.

"Next time please don't interrupt me." Said Zeref.

And the rest of the walk Zeref questioning Lucy. By the time they reach their houses Zeref had asked Lucy over 25 questions.

"Well I gotta go." Said Lucy.

"Ok" said Natsu

and the two guys just watch Lucy as she runs up to her door, opens it and steps inside. They then walk up to their house and open the door.

"What's with the face?" asked Zeref.

"Nothing" said Natsu.

"You sure?" asked Zeref.

"Yes! I'll be in my room if you need me" said Natsu.

And with that said he leaves and goes to his room. Natsu gets into his room and closes the door. He was wondering why he felt so sad. He also felt like he forgot to ask Lucy for something. But what was it...?

* * *

hey all of my fanfic nerds! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! pleases feel free to leave me any ideas for my next chapters i would love to hear from you all! i hope you

all have a wonderful day, night or what ever time of day/night it is where ever you are! and remember...FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Question…

 **xXx**

At the Dragneels…

* * *

Natsu was in his doing his homework. He was still trying to remember what he wanted to ask Lucy but just couldn't remember for the life of him.

He continued with his work until he heard the front door open then close.

He heard a voice from down stairs. His Dad was home from work.

"Zeref, Natsu, you guys home?" he said.

"yes." Said Zeref as he walked up to him.

"Good I have some new for the two of you. Can you get Natsu?" he said.

Natsu was already on the stairs when he heard his dad say that. "No need I'm already here. What is it?" said Natsu.

"Oh Natsu…but how did you know?" said Igneel.

"I had a hunch." Said Natsu.

"Well since you are both are here I can tell you. You two are aware that we have ne next door neighbours right?" asked Igneel.

They both nodded.

"Good well I just ran into them and they invited us for dinner so we can get to know each other better. Are you two ok with that?" he asked.

"Sure when is it?" asked Zeref.

"This Friday at 6pm." Said Igneel.

"Ok" said Natsu.

He then went back to his room. When he got back he continued with his work, but was too distracted about what Ingeel just said. And spent the rest of the evening in his room.

* * *

 **xXx**

It was the next morning. And Natsu was still asleep since he stayed up late last night.

His phone alarm was ringing like crazy. He slowly sit's up and reaches for his phone. He looks at the time and realized that if he did not get up then he would be late. He got up and started to get ready. About 20 minutes later he goes down stairs.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he sees that Zeref is already and waiting for Natsu.

"Took you long enough." Said Zeref.

"Sorry" Natsu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well hurry up then up else we're going to be late." Said Zeref.

Natsu walked over and put his shoes on. After that Zeref opened the door and they left. As soon as they got outside they noticed that Lucy was leaving to. She was Standing in the door way and was talking to someone. Zeref then noticed that Natsu was looking.

"I'll go on ahead." He said, and then left.

Lucy then closed the door and started to make her way to the sidewalk. She then notices Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Funny running into you." Said Lucy.

"Sure is." He said.

"You going to school?" she asked.

"Yup you wanna walk with me?" he asked.

"Actually I was going to ask the same thing since I still can't remember the way." She said.

"Don't worry you'll remember soon." He said.

And with that they continued their way to school.

* * *

They arrive at school just before the bell. "We made it!" said Lucy.

"Ya, I think I have to start leaving earlier so I won't have to run to my class." Said Natsu.

"Same goes for me…then again I'm still new so I have an excuse, you don't." she said.

"Cruel" said Natsu.

"Well I'm going to find my class." Said Lucy as she left Natsu alone in the hallway.

Just then someone creeps up behind Natsu. "Hey!" said the person and they slapped his back. Natsu who was a bit startled turned to see who it was. It was Gray. "Natsu! What the hell I haven't seen you for 2 days." Said Gray.

"Sorry about that…I've been distracted with school lately." He said.

"That's not what I saw!" said Loke as he walked up to the two of them.

"What do you mean?" asked Gray. "Looks like salamander found a new friend." Said Gajeel as he stood behind Natsu. "What that's not true!" said Natsu. "Come on Natsu you can tell us!" said Sting who was standing next to him. "Don't be shy." Said Rouge who was next to Gajeel.

This was not good they got him cornered.

"Look guys I'm fine don't worry about anything!" said Natsu

"so who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Gary.

"No one." Said Natsu.

Just then Lucy walks by as she was looking for her class. The guys all stop and look at her.

"She's the one" said Gray.

"Loke." Said Sting.

"I'm on it." Said Loke.

Loke then walks up to Lucy.

"Excuse me my lovely lady but would you be so kind as to answer a question for me?" asked Loke.

Lucy was shocked at what was happening. "Um s-sure." She said.

"Good, per chance do you know a boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel?" he asked.

"Um yes I do…why?" she asked.

"Oh well you see I'm a good friend of Natsu's and was just wondering who you were since I've see you two together for these past 2 days." Said Loke.

"Would you be so kind to tell me you name?" he said.

They guys were watching the whole since play out…even Natsu. "Oh my names Lucy." She said.

"Lucy! what a lovely name you have!" said Loke.

"Uh thank you?" said Lucy.

"So how do you know Natsu?" he asked.

"Well I'm still quite new here and he offered me some assistance and we're also neighbours. I only moved here 1 week ago so I still need help finding classes and everything. Oh by the way do you know were room 190 is?" she asked

"down the hall and to the right it's the door next to the water fountain." Said Loke. "Thank you!" said Lucy as she left. Loke then returned back to the guys. "So what did she say?" asked Gajeel.

"Says that she's new here and that Natsu helped her out." Said Loke.

"Well that's does make seance since I've never seen her here before." Said Gray.

"What's her name?" asked Sting.

"Lucy." Said Loke.

"That's all she told you?" asked Gray.

"She really didn't say much. Maybe she didn't believe me when I told her that I was friends with Natsu?" said Loke.

"maybe." Said Gajeel.

"We'll continue this at lunch." Said Gray. And with that said the bell rang and it was time for them to get to class.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the halls were packed with students. Natsu and the guys walked into the cafeteria and sat at their usual table. "So shall we continue our discussion from this morning?" asked Gray.

Natsu shoot him a look. "Come on Natsu you know we were just kidding right?" said Loke. "Sure" he said. "So you guys still up for Friday?" asked Gray. "This Friday?" asked Natsu. "Ya did you forget this Friday at 7pm?" asked Sting.

"No" said Natsu.

But he did. He forgot that they were going to see that new horror movie. But he is stuck going to Lucy's for dinner. What should he do?

"Natsu? You ok?" asked Gray.

"Ya I'm fine it's just I have to go somewhere this Friday, but I might be able to cancel." He said.

"We'll see when Friday comes" said Gray.

Natsu is then distracted by a hit of blonde. He sees Lucy sitting at a table not too far from them. She was sitting alone and it looked like she was reading a book. Who will he choose?

* * *

Sup fanfic readers? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to give me any suggestions or anything you want in the chapter and I'll gladly add it to my story! I hope you all have a wonderful day, night or whatever time it is where you are! And remember **FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Natsu's decision….

 **xXx**

At Magnolia academy….

* * *

It was the end of lunch and everyone was making their way to their third class of the day. Lucy was on her way to math. She was still having some trouble finding some of her classes but she now knows where a couple are…thanks to Natsu.

She enters and goes and sits at her seat. About 2 minutes later the teacher walks in and they start with the day's lesson. They were starting a new topic…algebra. Lucky for Lucy as was good at it. After for what seemed like a 30 minute lesson the teacher handed out a worksheet. Lucy was about finished when someone walked up to her. It was girl.

She had long white hair with the bangs tied up, blue eyes, and looked very familiar to someone she meet.

"Hello! I don't believe that we've met." Said the girl.

"No, I don't think so." Said Lucy.

"You're the new student right?" she asked.

"Yes that's me. I'm Lucy." Said Lucy. "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy I'm Mirajane." Said Mira.

"It's nice to meet you to Mirajane." Said Lucy.

"You can call me Mira for short if you want." She said.

"Ok…I'm for staring sorry but you look just like Lisanna." Said Lucy.

"Oh Lisanna is my younger sister!" said Mira.

"Really? No wonder." Said Lucy.

"It's ok I don't blame you since your new." Said Mira.

Just then the teacher stops in front Lucy's desk.

"Miss Mirajane I would appreciate it if you would remain in your seat." Said the teacher.

"Sorry sensei but I was just asking a question. That's all." Said Mira.

"Fine I'll let it go this time." Said the teacher and then left.

"I'll see you later." Said Mira.

And with that said she went back to her seat. The rest of the class was quite. When the bell rang Lucy got up and went to her final class of the day.

* * *

School was now over and Lucy was at her locker getting ready before she went home. After one last check to make sure she got all of her homework, she closes her locker and makes her way to the door.

She leaves the building and starts to make her way to the school's gates. As Lucy is approaching the gates she stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She turns around sees that it's Levy.

"Levy right?" asked Lucy.

"Yes that's me!" said Levy.

"So what's up?" asked Lucy.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to get to know you better." Said Levy.

"Me too! I feel like I have a lot in common with you!" said Lucy.

"Well then let's go!" said Levy.

"Wait where are we going?" asked Lucy.

"The library." Said Levy. "I love the library! I could spend days there if I could!" said Lucy.

"Me too!" said Levy.

"You know I think this is the start of a great friendship." Said Lucy.

"Agreed!" said Levy.

After their discussion they both go to the library and get to know each other better.

It was now 6:30pm and Lucy on her way back from the library. She had a fun time with Levy. And who knew that they had so much in common? Lucy's was glad to find someone who loves reading as much as she did. She walks up to her door and opens it.

"Lucy your home! I was starting to wonder when you were planning on coming home." Said Layla.

"Sorry about that. I went to the library after school" said Lucy.

"Ok but couldn't you have at least call me?" she asked.

"I did I left a message and I texted you." Said Lucy.

"Ok let me check." Said Layla she pulls out her phone and checks. And there was indeed and voice mail and a text message. "Ok then…you Hungary?" she asked. "yes." Said Lucy. And with that said they both go into the kitchen.

"So did you have a project or something?" asked Layla as she placed down a bowl with salad in it.

"Not exactly…" said Lucy.

"Oh then what was it?" asked Layla.

"Well one of my classmates invited me with them." Said Lucy.

"Really that sounds nice." Said Layla.

"we have so much in common!" said Lucy.

"Really well she sounds nice." Said Layla.

And their conversation continued until Lucy finished and went up to do her homework. She also had to clean her room since the Dragneels were coming tomorrow.

* * *

 **xXx**

Natsu was now in his room playing video games….as usual. Then he hears on knock on his door. It was Zeref. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "I just wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." He said. "Ok…is there a problem?" he asked. "No I just wanted to know if you're coming with us or going to the movies…" Zeref said.

"I'm not sure…" said Natsu.

"Well I need to know now so I can tell father and so the Heartfilias know how many of us are coming." Said Zeref.

"Well I'm still thinking!" said Natsu.

"Ok you but you have to tell me tonight!" said Zeref.

"Ok got." Said Natsu as Zeref left.

Natsu was now left siting alone in his room.

"Now what?" said Natsu.

"What do I choose? Do I go see the movie or go to dinner at Lucy's…uh why it is so hard for me to choose?" said Natsu.

He sat there for a moment. "Well we are going to see advanced screening for the movie and those tickets were really expensive…but on the other hand I would get to know Lucy a bit better…but I can always make it up to right?" he said.

"Ya she'll understand." He said.

...

"Hey Zeref…I've decided!" said Natsu.

* * *

Hey nerds! How's it going? I hope you all liked this chapter. And don't be offended when I call you nerds I call everyone that, it's how I am I guess… but anyway…please feel free to leave me any suggestions or anything you want me to put into a scene, and if you do I'll add it in! I love reading your comments and hope you all have a cool day, night or whatever time of day it is wherever you are!...and remember… **FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The disappointing dinner…

 **xXx**

* * *

It was now Friday….which meant that Natsu has to tell Lucy that he won't be coming over, only Igneel and Zeref will be over. Natsu was on his way to school and trying to think of how to tell Lucy.

"So what movie are you going to see?" asked Zeref.

Natsu who was deep in thought snapped out and came back to reality. "Oh the new horror movie that doesn't even come out for another week, but Sting got advanced screening tickets and for today." Said Natsu.

"Ok…have fun." Said Zeref.

Natsu looked at Zeref with confusion but then shrugged and continued his walk to school. They arrive at school 10 minutes before school started. Natsu went straight to class. He arrives to class and walks over to Gray, Loke, and Gajeel.

"Hey guys." Said Natsu as he approached them. "

Hey Natsu so are you coming with us or not?" Asked Gray.

"Ya don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Natsu.

"Miss what?" asked Lucy.

"Were going to see the advanced screening of the new horror movie tonight at 7." Said Loke.

"Tonight at 7?" asked Lucy.

"Ya we usually hang out on Fridays either way but were actually doing something this time." Said Gray.

"Well Natsu I hope you have fun tonight." Said Lucy.

She then turned away and left them. "What's up with her?" asked Loke

. Natsu then look at his shoes. "I think I made the wrong choice…" though Natsu.

* * *

The bell then rang and class started. Class seemed to go on forever. After it was over Natsu then had one more class until lunch, he planned on talking to Lucy about the whole situation. Natsu's next class was gym so that would keep him distracted for a bit. Natsu walks into the gym and notice's that the basketball nets where down which meant only one thing… today's class was basketball. Natsu walks over to Gray.

"Hey" said Natsu. "If you don't want to come Friday that's fi-""no I'm going." Said Natsu as he cut off Gray. "Ok then so you wanna warm up?" Gray asked Natsu. Natsu nodded and they went to go get a ball.

* * *

Natsu and Gray where now making their way to the cafeteria. They make their towards the door and run into Loke. "Hey Loke." Said Gray. "Hey that's funny running into you guys!" said Loke. "Not really." Said Natsu.

Loke just made a frown and then the three of them enter the caf. "Guys over here!" yelled Sting as they entered. They walked over and sat down. "So you guys exited for the movie?" asked Sting who was bit too excited. All of them said yes. Natsu just nodded his head. "So what did you just come from?" asked Sting. "gym." Said Gray. "Doesn't seem like Natsu is himself today." Said Rouge.

Natsu just looked at Rouge. "So what did you think of the math test Natsu?" asked Loke. "fine." Said Natsu. They guys where a bit surprised to see that Natsu was not complaining on how hard a test was. Natsu then scanned the room. His eyes stop when he saw blonde. It was Lucy and she was talking to Mira and Levy.

"Hi Lucy do you wanna sit with us?" asked Mira.

"That's nice of you to ask but I think I'll sit by myself." Said Lucy.

"Awe you sure?" asked Levy "ya I just want sometime to myself…I need to think about something's." Said Lucy.

"Ok then…have fun!" said Mira.

"I'll try." Said Lucy.

Levy and Mira then left and went and sat with Lisanna and the rest of them. Lucy then looked for an empty table. She noticed one…that was next to Natsu's. Lucy walked over and sat down. Natsu then stopped looking at her and looked down at the table. No one said anything, and just left him alone.

* * *

The last bell rang and school was finally over. Natsu was making his way to the door when he spotted Lucy. She was walking alone and it looked like she was carrying something. Natsu then walks up.

But before he could tap her…she turns around. "Natsu!" she says.

It looks like he sacred her. "Sorry did I scare you?" he asked.

"No…" she said. "Um can I talk to you?" he asked

"if this is about tonight…look its ok I get, you would rather spend time with your friends. Besides Gray said that you guys spend Fridays together anyways. I doesn't bother me. Besides the rest of your family is coming over so I guess it will be fun! But I dose kinda suck that you won't be there…but hey I didn't know you had plans! So don't beat yourself up about it!" said Lucy.

Natsu didn't know how to respond. "Well I gotta go! see you Natsu!" said Lucy as she waved. Natsu was still standing there, and was a bit confused. "What just happened?" he asked himself. Natsu then started to walk again.

* * *

Natsu's prov

It was now 6:45 and I was making my way towards the theater. Did I make the right choice? I though back to the conversation I had with Gray right after Lucy left. "Hey Natsu!" said Gray and as he came up to me. "Hey" I said back.

"Look if you have other planes then you don't have to come with us." Said Gray.

Man I was really getting tired of hearing him say that! "What? If you don't want me to come then just tell!" I said a bit too loud.

"No it's not that, it's just you seem like you're not in the mood for it that's all. "He said.

"Well I am…I just have something's on my mind that's all, I need to do some thinking." I said.

"What you think! Careful not to strain yourself!" said Loke as she walked up to us. "Shut up!" I said.

"Sorry it's just that never really think about things, that's all." Said Loke. I was ready to hit him, but then told myself not to. "Look guys I'm going to go home now, I'll see you guys at the theater." I said and then left. And now here I am walking.

The theater is in my view so I'm almost there. I walked for another 3 minutes and I was at the theater. By the looks of it I was the first one to arrive. I waited 2 minutes and I saw Gray and Loke. Shortly after that Sting and Rouge came.

Gajeel said that he was coming a bit later. So the five of us entered and bout our tickets, and after that we went into the theatre. The commercials started and we just sat there. I hope Lucy was having fun tonight.

* * *

Lucy's prov

Well it's now 7ppm and Natsu's family is here. It's kinda awkward with Zeref since he doesn't say much. I'll try make small talk. "So what year are you in for school?" I asked. "4th year." He said. Man he really doesn't like to talk. "So are you part of any clubs?" I asked.

Zeref just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm part of the student council." He said. "Really? What's your role?" I asked. "I'm president." He said. "Cool" I asked sounding a bit board. Just then my mom called us to the table.

Finally!

I couldn't take this awkward silence anymore. Man this would be more fun if Natsu was here. Well all I can say is this is going to be along night.

* * *

Hey all of my readers! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the really really late update! I have just been so busy that I couldn't find time to write! But its winter break so I can catch up and keep up with my chapters! Yay! I would also like to wish you guys a merry Christmas and hope that you got what you asked for! I know I did! Well have a wonderful day, night or whatever time it is where you are! And remember…FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: some time to think…

 **xXx**

Saturday morning at the Heartfilia's...

* * *

Lucy's prov…

It was now Saturday morning and I'm still in bed. I'm awake but just don't want to get out of bed. I'm doing some thinking about the conversation i had with Natsu after school yesterday. Wondering how to movie went… after some more though I decided to get out of bed.

I stand up and goes to my desk, I look at my homework and decided to do it later in the day.

After a little thinking I go and takes a shower. After about 15 minutes later I gets out, gets dressed and goes downstairs. When I reaches the kitchen I finds that my parents left me a note on the table. " _Lucy where going to be out for a bit, we should be back by 6pm. Sorry but something came up and it was urgent. See you soon! Mom and dad."_ I read.

"Well looks like I have the house to myself today!" I said to myself.

Then paused for a minute. "Wait what am I going to do?" I asked. I then remember that Levy told about this book store and that it was not too far from here. It was in a mall she said. Ok it's decided! I'll go to the store! I get my purse and put on my shoes.

Then something hits me…I don't know how to get to there! Well there's a first time for everything.

Maybe I'll do some exploring and if lucks on my side then maybe I'll find it! I thought. Well I open the door and step out. A cool breeze hits me. Well it was fall so it was bound to get cold sooner or later. I lock the door behind me and make my way to the steps.

And soon as I reach the side walk I take a look at Natsu's house. I see some curtains move and think its Natsu, but then I turn around and try to find the mall.

* * *

Natsu's prov…

I just saw Lucy leave, looks like she's going somewhere.

Man I have got to be more careful she almost saw me there. Well looks like I need some more practice…wait dose that make me sound weird! I mean I don't spy on girls! That's too creepy and I would never do something like that! Right?

You believe me right? Wait what I am saying! You can't hear me! "I have got to stop doing this!" I yelled!

"Stop doing what?" asked Zeref, who by the way was leaning agents the door way.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Ok then well dad's gone so it's just us today." Said Zeref.

"Wait why isn't dad home?" I asked.

"Aunt Carol called there was some kind of problem and they need him. He said he'll be back by Wednesday." Said Zeref.

"What? Just what happened there?" I asked.

"Don't know. Well I have some things to do today so I'll be leaving in about 7 minutes." He said.

"Ok" I said and after that he left.

I reach for my phone and see that I had a text message from Gray. I opened it:" hey Natsu! Look about yesterday I know it's none of my business but you should talk to them." He texted. I rolled my eyes but he was right.

"I know but thanks anyways." I texted back.

I stand up and leave my room. I go downstairs and hear the front door lock, Zeref had left. Well looks like I have the house to myself! Which meant only one thing…I have no idea at all what to do. Well I can go to the mall and get that new video game! Ya that's perfect and when I get back then I can play it! Well it's settled I'm going to the mall.

* * *

Lucy's porv…

I'm lost! I have no clue which way the mall is! Why couldn't Levy give me directions? I have no clue where I am! Help! Well I guess I should keep going right…no left…or maybe strait? Oh well I'll figure it out…somehow.

Ok let's see Levy said that it was near the movie theater…but I don't know where the theater is so that's not helpful at all! Wait! I think I see it! Yes I'm saved! I start to go in the direction of the theater and sure enough the mall was next to it!

I finally made it to the mall. This has been like mission impossible for me. Ok now where is this book store? Wait did Levy even tell me the name of the store? Ok when I get back to school on Monday I'll need to tell her to give me directions and the name of the place next time she wants to send me somewhere!

I enter the mall and make my way towards the map. "Ok book store let's see…" I said.

"Hello miss do you need help finding a store?" someone said to me.

I turn around and see some guy. My guess is that he works here judging from his shirt that said "Magnolia mall guest survives." I just stand there looking like a totally idiot. "Uh can you tell me where the book store is?" I asked.

He looked at, me in confusion like I was stupid or something. Then he pointed to the right…and sure enough it said Book Store. "Thanks" I muttered as I left. I feel so stupid right now! Ok Lucy calm down anyone can make a simple mistake right? Ok maybe not as dumb as that but hey were not perfect. I enter the store and start to brows around.

* * *

Natsu's prov…

Man I think I spent most of my money at the game store but it was worth it! Ok now what? "I think I'll get some food." I said to myself.

I start to make my way towards the food court.

"Hmm I wonder what I should get-"

I was cut off since I bumped into a person. "Oh um sorry about that!" I said.

They bend down and start to pick up the books that have fallen out of their bag. I felt kinda bad.

"It's no problem at all." They said.

When their finally done the stand up and face me, and that's when I realise who I walked into…

"Lucy!?"

* * *

 **Hey nerds! What's up? Sorry for the really late update but I have been really busy lately with everything and didn't have time to sit down and type! But hope you all enjoy this chapter and happy New Year!**

 **Also fell free to leave me any suggestions or anything you want to see in future chapters and I will gladly apply them! And remember….FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: what are you doing here…

X at the mall…

Natsu's prov…

* * *

"Lucy?!" I said. She had the same shocked look on her face as me. "Natsu funny running into you." She said. I was confused on how to respond to that. "Sorry for bumping into you and knocking down your bag." I said.

"it's ok accidents happen." She said.

I was still confused, but hey I'm not going to ruin this. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

I snapped back to reality and try to think of an answer…but I already knew why I was here so… "Oh me? I just came to see…" my eyes start to scan the mall. I have to think of something. "Natsu?" she says. I look at her. "You know you have to feel guilty about yesterday." She said.

I was silent. What did she mean by that, I mean yes I did feel guilty but know she wants me to let it all go? "sorry." I said. She just looked at me. "What are you apologizing for?" she asked.

"For yesterday." I said.

"I told you its ok." She said.

"But I'm saying it's not ok." I said. Wait why did I just say that? I'm so stupid! Now she's going to get curious. "What do you mean by that?" she says.

Yup I was right. Dumb move. "Well it's just that you invited me to come over and I agreed but then all of a sudden I changed my plans and when to go see a movie and I didn't even tell you. It makes me feel bad." I said. Lucy just smiled.

Wait why was she smiling? "Natsu… I said it was fine now can you stop all of this ranting!?" said Lucy in scary tone she also had a look of death on her face.

"So sorry" I said back.

I had no idea that Lucy had a scary side.

She must have gotten it from Erza. "So what did you come here for?" she asked.

I look at her…was she serious? "Oh it's nothing." I said.

"Buying games I presume?" she asked. How did she know? I'm I that predictable? "How-" "how did I know? I saw the bag you're holding" she said. I quickly glance at my bag. And sure enough it said EB games.

Well then guess I'm not that predictable as I though. "Hey you wanna get a bit to eat?" she asked. My eyes lit up. "sure." I said. And with that we went to the food court.

* * *

xXx at the food court…

We were now sitting at a table… and for me it was kinda awkward. I don't know why I'm mean were friends so it shouldn't be so awkward but it still is! I don't know I just different with Lucy then I do when I'm with the guys. You get me?

"So what do you think of the history assignment that we got?" she asked me.

"Oh well it has too many expectations I mean she wants us to do 20 minute presentation about the great depression. I mean who wants to talk about the depression? That just sound like it going to be depressing!" I said.

Lucy Laugh at what I said. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that you said talking about the depression would be depressing that's all." She said.

I was confused but then I got it. "Well it true I mean it will bring everyone down. I mean it was sad times." I said.

"Natsu! You actually paid attention in class!" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you don't seem like the type who pays attention in class that's all." She said.

"Hey are judging a book by its cover?" I asked.

"No all I meant was that by you behaviour you don't seem like they type to sit down and listen." She said.

Well she was right. I only paid attention that time cuz my phone died and I had no choice. "So what game did you get?" she asked.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Why just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like video games." She said.

That was true but dose she mean she likes the girly games are the fighting one like me. "Ok but first tell me what kind of games do you prefer?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"Was that a serious question?" she asked.

Lucy's prov…

Did he really just ask me that! I can't believe it what does he think that I play all of the girly games? Ha as if but I might trick him…"are you sure you wanna know?" I ask.

Natsu nods. "Yes just tell me already!" he whined. "Ok well the truth is that… I play…those really…girly games." I said.

Natsu's reaction was normal. Ha he fell for it! "Really?" he asked.

"No!" I said. His eyes were in shock.

I was laughing so hard. "Ha-ha-ha you fell for it!" I said.

Natsu was just sitting there. He wasn't even blinking by the looks of it. "Natsu?" I asked.

No reaction. Oh god! What's wrong with Natsu?

"Hey Natsu you alright? Come on say something!" I said.

I was starting to get worried. "Natsu! Come on!" I said as tears started to fill my eyes.

Great something just happened to my friend and I can't help them. I feel and hand on my shoulder. I look and see that it's Natsu's.

"Lucy I…" he started. I was listening.

"Totally got you!" he said and then burst into laughter. I was confused but I got what he just did. I was mad but also shocked at what just happened.

"Natsu…" I said. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Ya what is it?" he said back. "Don't do that again…ok?"

Natsu's prov…

Oh Crap what did I just do?

I think I scared her. Come on say something for crying out loud! "Hey you ok?" I asked.

She just smiled. "I got you!" she said. "Ok so you did" I said.

"Yup first you got me now I got you." She said.

"I gotta admit you're a good actress." I said

"thanks Natsu people always tell me that!" she said.

"So why don't you try out for our school play then?" I asked.

"No! I can't!" she said.

I was really confused. "why not?" I asked.

"I just can't ok?" she said.

I still wasn't getting it at all. "Can we change the subject?" she asked.

"Sure" I said. Hmm I wonder why she said no.

I mean she's really nice and smart and she can act on top of it all. So why not….wait dose Lucy have stage fright!?

* * *

 **Hey readers I hope you all loved this chapter and please leave me any Ideas that you want in future chapters and I will add them. I hope you all have**

 **wonder full day, night, or whatever time it is where ever you are…and remember…FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hey! Let's all hang out together!

The next day…

* * *

Normal prov…

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Lucy was just getting up. She looks over at her phone and stays like that for about 2 minutes. Finally she decides to pick it up. As she picks it up it buzzes and she gets a text message. "Uh I just wake up and some on already texts me, it's like they knew that I got up." She said.

* * *

Lucy's prov…

* * *

I look at the text and see that it's from Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy! Sorry if this is a bit early but do you wanna go to the mall with me, Levy and the rest of us?" she texted.

I roll my eyes. I was just at the mall yesterday with Natsu…but it dose sound tempting…no Lucy you have homework…but a small break wouldn't be bad…NO I CAN'T. I'll just tell Lisanna sorry but I can't.

"Ya sure I would to! What time?" I texted. "1pm" she texted.

"K I'll be there!" I replied. "Great!" she texted. Wait why did I typed the wrong think! I need to pay more attention next time. Well I can't cancel since that will look weird and I already agreed so what can you do?

Nothing! Oh well ok well gotta get ready if I'm going out…AGAIN! Gezz if I keep doing this then I'll never get my homework done. Well what's done is done…

* * *

Normal prov…

* * *

Lucy gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. When she opens the door and looks in the mirror she notices how messy her hair is…" oh my god! My hair is a total mess, I got to fix this!"

she grabs a brush and starts to work on her hair.

After about 10 minutes of brushing she done and her hair is back to normal. She grabs 2 hair ties and makes two low pony tails at back of her head. She is satisfied and walks out.

* * *

Back to Lucy's prov…

* * *

Now what should I wear…something casual? I mean what's the harm right? Ok this is taking too long! I'm just going to blindly choose some clothes to wear.

Ok this will do. A mint green dipped t-shirt and a pair of light washed jeans.

Let's just say that I gave up. I open the door my room and go downs stairs to the kitchen.

When I got there both my mom and dad were up as well. "Oh Lucy good morning!" said mom.

"Ya hi" I said back.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked dad.

Oh I've been caught!

Oh well they know that I have made new friends so it shouldn't really bother them since they know me.

"Uh ya…I'm just meeting up with some friends why…?" I asked back. I hope they don't suspect something.

"Oh nothing we were just wondering…it seems like you've made a ton of new friends here in Magnolia." Said mom.

"Ya I have I really like it here, I mean I do still miss crocus and my other friends but it's as bad here." I said with smile. "That's good were glad!" they both said in unison.

"Ok well I have some things to do before I meet up my friends." I said as I left the kitchen.

"Ok see you later" said mom.

What's up with them they seem to acting strange? Oh well. I say as I opened the door and left. I lock the door and put the keys in my pocket. As I make my way down the three steps I notice how warm it is today. Well I better get going or else I'm never going to get my chores done.

* * *

Natsu's prov…

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Are you going to get up or what? You can't lay in bed all day long you know that right!" yelled Zeref.

Great this is just what I need Zeref yelling at me in the morning!

"Natsu it's already 11:30 Am! Don't you have to meet up somewhere with your history partner and work on your project?" he asked.

How did he know about that? I get out of bed and walk over to the door and lean against the door way texting. "No what are you talking about?" I asked.

Zeref has no business knowing what my homework is just because he's the eldest done mean that he needs to know what schoolwork I have!

"Natsu, don't try to pull that trick on me…it won't work, I'm a little kid you know that right?" he said.

Damit I didn't work.

"Ya well you can't make me go!" I said.

Ha let's see him act all calm and the other stuff he does.

"Natsu! I get it that you want to have fun but Dad left me in charge while he's gone and I'm still your older brother and as long as I'm here you'll do what I say." He said.

My jaw just dropped open after that…

* * *

Zeref's prov….

* * *

Oh that Natsu why can't he learn to grow up and stop acting like a kid.

I swear he acts more like dad every day…I'm kinda glad I took on the more responsible part from my mother or else who knows what would have happened to these two? Well I'll try to talk to Natsu again once he comes downstairs.

Why can't he see that education is very important I mean how does he think he is going to survive in the future?

I'll never understand younger siblings.

"Hey" said Natsu as he came into the kitchen.

"Natsu.." I started.

"I know I get it I'll go and do the project or else you're going to bug me about it all day long!" he said.

Well at least he kinda understands.

That's a relive.

* * *

Natsu's prov again…

* * *

"Ok well Zeref I'm going!" I said as I left the house.

Man I think Zeref dose have a point about school but I couldn't care less.

Well I should probably call the guys and tell them to meet up.

I think I'll call Gray first. "Hello?" answered Gray.

"Hey man how are you?" I asked

"fine so what's up?" he asked.

"You wanna meet up with the guys?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"Ok you call Sting and Rouge and I'll call Loke since he's like a drama queen and only I can kinda deal with him." I asked.

"Yup I was going to make you call him either way." Said Gray.

"Hey that's not fair!" I said.

"Ok well where do you wanna meet up at?" he asked.

"Um I don't know…how about at the usual park spot?" I suggested.

"Ok sure we'll see you in about 20 minutes!" said Gray.

"Yup" was my response.

Ok now time to call Loke…on second thought maybe I should text him? Nope will get out of hand. Well he goes nothing…" hello?" said Loke. "Hey Loke!" I said. "So what is?" he asked.

"Ok so were meeting up at the usually park spot in 20 minutes." I said.

He mumbled something but I couldn't understand it. "Ok I'll be there see you." He said. I started to make way towards the park ok so were meeting up them what?

Oh well we'll figure it out once we all meet up.

* * *

Lucy's prov…

* * *

Ok now that I got what I need I can make my way home and then to the mall.

Gezz I have no clue ok well I'll just pull and all-nighter again…ok I see my house now a quick drop by to leave the stuff and grab a sweater just in case.

I open the door and to my surprise no one's home…weird.

There was a not on the kitchen counter, again.

 _"Lucy, your father and I have gone to do some shopping be back soon! Love mom and dad_."It read.

Ok well that's great. I don't have time to waste it's already 12:30 pm and I still have a bit of trouble getting to the mall. Oh well I'll figure it out. Ok now what do I need? Oh my sweater, money…and a bag I guess. I ran to my room quickly and got them.

"Ok now time to leave." I Said.

I open the door and leave.

As my make my way towards the park I notice something.

I see pink as I walk up the sidewalk on the hill.

I then get closer and see who it is.

"Natsu?"

* * *

Normal prov…

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" they both said in unison…

* * *

 **Hello people I'm back to writing my fanfiction stories and yes I will continue to write them. I don't even care if you guys read this part doesn't really**

 **matter! Well I'm back and I will finish this story I promise also I just took like a 3 month break for like no reason why but I just felt like it! Well I**

 **hope you like this chapter and if you have any suggestions then feel free to leave them! And never forget…FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A fun day out with friends…

 **XxX at the park…**

* * *

 **Normal prov…**

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison.

They realize what just happened and both stopped talking, and Lucy turned her head away. "Ok I'll go first…so what are you doing here?" asked Natsu. "Nothing!" replied Lucy. Natsu knew that she was lying. "Come tell me!" he said whining like child.

"It's none of your business!" she said coldly.

Natsu was a bit shocked and scared to see this side of her.

"Well I gotta go" she said turning around. She started to walk away.

"Call me!" she shouted as she was getting further away.

* * *

 **Natsu's prov…**

That was weird even for Lucy. Wait did she say call me?

But how can I call her if I don't have her number? Great I get excited for no reason at all. Oh well I'll just wait for the guys to come and then see what happens. About seven minutes later Gray comes.

"Hey Natsu! So why are we meeting up at 1 pm? Don't you think that it's a bit too early?" he asked. "Well I was planning meeting around 5 pm but Zeref was really nosy and found out that I have the history assignment to do.

So I told him that I was going to do it, but I just called and told everyone to meet up instead" I said. "Ok I see well at least this way we have the whole day to have fun and fool around." Said Gray.

About two minutes later Sting, Rouge, and Loki arrive. "Hey" said Sting as he and the others approached us. "So what do you wanna do?" asked Loki. They all looked at me as if I was the leader of the group.

"Um how about the mall?" I suggested.

"What would we do there?" Asked Loki.

"Go to the arcade..." I said.

"Oh that's not a bad Idea!" said Loki.

What do they think I am stupid? Ha, as if! I actually know how to have a fun time with my bros.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Sting.

"Nothing let's go!" I said.

* * *

 **Normal prov...**

"Uh, Mira I told you not to bring anymore clothes! I can't try them all on!" said Lucy. As Mira handed her another article of clothing. "Oh come on one more thing and then we'll all go and get some lunch" said Mira. Lucy moans and puts it on.

I was a cute summer dress with deep a blue colour and it had an ombre effect from the bottom up. And it fit like a glove. Lucy was looking at herself in the mirror and was admiring the dress. But is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Lucy open the door I wanna see." Said Mira. "Ok just a sec…"

* * *

 **Lucy's prov…**

Wow I look really good in this dress. Man Mirajane pick out a real nice one. "Come on Lucy let me see!" whined Mira. "Ok ok stop knocking." I said. I open the door for her. "Oh Lucy it looks AMAZING! And the color, the size, they style…its perfect! That's it you're getting!" she said.

"What? Mira I don't think I can afford this!" I said. "Don't worry I'll help you pay for it!" she said. "But then I'll have to pay you back….and…no I can't do I don't like borrowing money from people.

Sorry Mira." I said. I understand where Mira is coming from, I mean this dress was so beautiful and I looked so good in it but it's too much money. Why are all of the nice things so expensive?

"Lucy I said don't worry. Do you need some more opinions?" she asked.

"Wait? What?" I said. Oh no was she going to do what think she is..." Hey Lisanna! Levy! Come here for a sec." said Mira.

"Mira!" I said. "Don't worry just trust me ok?" she said. That was easier said than done. "Ya Mira what is it?" asked Lisanna as she and Levy walked up to them. "Look at Lucy in this dress and tell me what you think." said Mira.

They looked at me for what seem to be forever before they finally said something. "You look good Lucy!" said Lisanna. "Lu it's perfect for you!" said Levy. Well they were right…but I'm not sure if I should buy it… "What do you think Lucy?" asked Levy.

"Well to be honest I really like it." I said.

They were all glad. "Ok then it's settle you buying it!" said Mira.

"How I don't have enough money." I said.

"Don't worry we'll help!" said Lisanna.

"Really?" I said back.

"Ya!" said Mira.

And with that said I changed back into my normal clothes and then we made our way to the checkout.

* * *

 **Natsu's prov…**

Man I know that I'm supposed to be have fun but for some reason I can't. I feel like something is missing. I can't explain it ok! "Hey you ok?" asked Gray. "Ya why?" I asked back.

"Nothing just wondering cause you seem to be spacing out that's all." Said Gray. "What do you mean?" I asked back. I'm not the type to space out so ya. "Ok whatever you say." He said.

"Hey you wanna go get some food?" asked Loki. "Ya sure…" I say. We go to the food court and get in line. "So what do you want to get?" asked Gray. "I don't kno-." I stopped talking when I saw a cretin Blonde walk by.

What was she doing here? Oh no they noticed us! "Hey Guys" said Mira as they walked up to us. "Hi Natsu." Said Lucy. I just stood there like an idiot blankly staring at our friends. I tried to think of something to say, but I can't! Is it because of Lucy?

No, no that's not it. Is it? "What's wrong Natsu?" Asked Lisanna.

I snap back to reality. "Oh it's nothing." I replied. "He's been spacing out all day" Said Gray. "Oh I see" Mira Said. "Well I think that we will get going and let you guys have eat your lunch." Said Levy as she turned around and started to leave.

I see Lucy approaching me.

I freeze, just she just walks by me without saying a word.

I watched as she walked away to join the girls.

"Hey Natsu it looks like you dropped something." Said Sting as he pointed to the ground.

I look down and see a small piece of paper.

When I picked it up, it said: " _7096457009- Call me"._ I smile and put it in my pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The wrong phone number…

* * *

 **XxX Back at the Heartfilia house hold**

 **Normal prov**

* * *

"I'm home" Said Lucy as she came in and took off her shoes.

"Oh Lucy! Hi how was your day?" Asked Layla.

"It was good" She replied. Lucy enter the kitchen and gazed around to see if there was anything to snack on.

"Are you hungry? I Made dinner" Said Layla as she walked over to the stove and opened a pot. "Oh thanks mom, but I think I will eat later" She said. "Alright then" Said Layla. "I think I'm just going to go study" Said Lucy, and with that she left.

Once in her room she takes out her homework, and begins.

 **Lucy's prov**

* * *

I'm so tired. I think that maybe I shouldn't have gone to the mall.

I have no money left. Oh well what's done is done. I also have to pay Mira, Lisanna, and Levy back since they all pitched in and helped my get that cute dress. What I am I going to do?

It is going to take a while before I can pay them back. Wait! I can get a part-time job. That way I will be able to pay them and save money for myself! Ok it's settled I'm going to get a job…but first I have to get this homework done.

I pick up my phone to see if I had any messages before I start. Nope.

 **Natsu's prov…**

* * *

"Hey guy's I think I'm going to go home now" I said as I got up.

"What are you going to tell Zeref when you get back?" Asked Sting. "Ya he thinks that we are working on our history project" Said Gray. "Its fine I'll think of something" I replied. "Bye" Said Loki. "Later" I said and left.

As I left the mall I started to think about what Gray said and he was right. What am I going to tell Zeref? If I some home empty handed then he'll get mad. Think Natsu! What should I do?

I got it! I'll call Lucy and ask her. She gave me her phone number. Ok now where is that sheet of paper. I dial the number and wait as the phone starts to ring.

 **Normal prov…**

* * *

"Hello?" Said a voice. Natsu froze.

What was he supposed to say? "Hi" He says.

"Who is this?" Asked the voice.

"What do you mean? It's me" He said.

He was starting to get worried as the voice on the phone seemed very confused. "What do you mean it's me? I have no clue who you are? How did you get my number?" Said the voice.

"Wait are you not Lucy?" Asked Natsu.

"No. I don't know who Lucy is. You have the wrong number" They said.

"I do? Oh I'm sorry, bye" He said as he was about to hang up.

"Wait! Shouted the voice on the other line. "Yes?" he responded. "What's your name?" They asked. "Natsu why?" He asked back.

"Oh my name is Lisa…and I…" "What?" she was cut off by Natsu. "Never mind, bye!" Lisa hung up. "Weird" Said Natsu. "Now what am I going to tell Zeref?" He said as he started to think.

After a few minutes of thinking he gives up and decides to go home. On his way home he notices the library…."That's it!" He said.

He runs to the library, but sees that it closed five minutes ago! "Well I'm in trouble" he said as he made his way.

 **XxX At the Dragneel house hold….**

"Natsu? Is that you?" Asked Zeref as he made his way to the door.

"Shoot!" Thought Natsu.

"Yes it's me" Said Natsu as he took off his shoes.

Zeref made his way towards the front door to see Natsu. As he walked up he noticed that Natsu had nothing with him. "So how is your project coming along?" Asked Zeref. Natsu looked up at and him and then looked away right after.

"Fine." Replied Natsu. Zeref raised a brow but he knew that Natsu did not go to work on his project. "OK well, I have to go to my part-time job, so see you later." Said Zeref as he left. " That was super awkward" Said Natsu.

"Wait does that mean I'm off the hook!? I'm not in trouble? Sweet!" Said Natsu as he went upstairs.

"Well not it's time to play some games!" he said as he turned on gaming system… "Hmm I wonder if I have any homework do for tomorrow…I can't remember! Whatever." Thought Natsu.

* * *

 **Hey Guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is like super late but I have been busy. Anyways feel free to give me any suggestions for future chapters. Have a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Well this is awkward…

* * *

 **XxX** Monday morning at school….

Normal prov

Natsu walks into class and looks around for Lucy. He spots her talking to Levy and they seem to be having a serious conversation at the moment. He decides not to interrupt and takes a seat at his desk.

"Yo Natsu!" Says a voice. He turns and see's that Gray had arrived and made is way towards Natsu desk.

"Hey Gray, how you been?" He asked.

"Fine, but I was wondering if you're OK. You seemed to be kinda spacey on Saturday." Said Gray as he placed his bag down.

"Oh that? I'm fine, I just had something on my mind then, sorry if I seemed sad or what." He said.

"No, no it's fine, it's wondering. So did you do the homework?" Asked Gray.

"Phss no, I think I lost the sheet, I couldn't find it yesterday." Said Natsu.

"Oh same, I couldn't find it." Said Gray.

They both laughed. _Buzz buzz._ Goes Natsu's phone. Natsu took it out to see the notification. I was a text message, but from who? Natsu opens it and realizes that it is from that weird girl who he called on Saturday. He forgot to delete the number from his phone.

He reads the text" _Hi, It's me again, sorry for bothering you but I am now going to delete your number from my phone, since I gave my number to the wrong person. Good Day."_ Once Natsu finished he had a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gray.

"Hmmm? Oh it's nothing" He replied.

"OK, hey look here comes Loki" Said Gray.

"Morning guys! Quick question, did you do the homework?" Asked Loki.

Both Natsu and Gray shook their heads. "

Oh neither did I." Said Loki.

Just the bell rang, and class was about to start. Natsu looks at the text once more and replies. " _Ok_ " Right after he deletes the number and try's to focus on the lesson that was about to begin.

 **XxX** Lunch time…

* * *

"Wow I'm so hungry" Said Lucy as she put her books into her bag.

"Me too, I skipped breakfast this morning because I slept in" Said Levy.

"Did you go to bed late last night?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes I did, I was reading this really good book, and I couldn't put it down! I ended up finishing the book around four in the morning" She said as she stood up.

"Wow that's crazy, I only stay late to study for a test or to prepare for a presentation of some kind. I Never up late just for fun, but I understand your situation" Said Lucy.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Asked Lisanna.

"Yes" Said Levy.

They get up and make their way to the doors.

'Hey wait for me!" They hear Mira say as she ran to catch up.

"Sorry Mira we were so hungry we forgot to wait" Said Lisanna.

"Lisanna you're always hungry!" She said.

 **XxX** In the Cafeteria…

* * *

"So where do you guys wanna sit?" Asked Mira.

"Mira! Lisanna! Over here!" Yelled a voice.

They all turn around and see a red headed girl is waving her hand in the air. "Let's go over guys, besides we should introduce them to Lucy" Said Levy.

They all nod and make their way to the table. When you get there, Lucy notices two girls sitting at the table. One had red long hair and seemed really excited. The other girl had deep blue hair and seemed to be a bit more distant, she was not talking at all.

"Who's this?" asked the red head.

"Oh I forgot, Erza this is Lucy, she is new here, she transferred to the school just last week." Said Mira.

She looks at Lucy for one moment and decides to talk.

"Erza, Erza Scarlett, nice to meet you" Said Erza.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Said Lucy.

"Please take a seat, all are welcome" Said Erza.

"Thank you" Said Lucy.

Lucy looks over to the other girl and decides to introduce herself, since it seemed that she was not going to do it first. "Hi, I'm Lucy." She said. The girl looks over. "Juvia Lockser" She said.

"Nice to meet you Juvia" Replied Lucy.

"Yes" Said Juvia.

Juvia then looked away and began to eat her lunch. "So Lucy was it? How are you finding Magnolia Academy?" Asked Erza as she looked at Lucy.

"I like here, everyone is really nice and the classes are fun to!" Said Lucy.

"Yes they are! What grade are you in?" Replied Erza.

"I'm a third year student. Class C" She said.

"I see the same as these four." Said Erza.

"Four?" Asked Lucy.

"Levi, Lisanna, Mira, and Juvia." Said Erza.

"Oh I see" Said Lucy.

"And as for me I'm in four B" Said Erza.

"So you are a fourth year student?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes I am" She said.

"That's cool" Said Lucy.

"Thank you, you are too kind" Said Erza.

Lucy looks over to Juvia, who seems to be staring at a wall. "What class are you in Juvia?" Asked Lucy. "Class three C" She said. "Oh were in the same class!" Said Lucy.

"Juvia is not very talkative with people she just meet, don't take it personally ok?" Said Levy. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Hey, if it's OK l, I would like to be good friends with all of you and get to know each other" Said Lucy.

Everyone smile and said yes. The bell rang and class was about to start. Lucy got up and waited for everyone else to pack up. "You two can go if you ready" Said Levy. Lucy looks over to Juvia, and shrugs her should.

"I'm fine with that, and you?" She asked.

"Sure" Said Juvia.

Lucy was a bit confused as to why Juvia always spoke so quietly but gave it no second though. The two of the leave the cafeteria and go to their class. Juvia thought to herself as they walked.

"Lucy! She could possibly get in between me and my dear Gray! I have to stop her no matter what! Gray is mine!" she thought…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If you want you can leave me suggestions for future chapters or comments. Have a good day night, or whatever time it is where you are! And Remember, FAIRY TAIL FOR LIFE!**


End file.
